This new chrysanthemum was observed in July 1975 in a field of the standard chrysanthemum variety Dignity growing at Kirkwood, Mo., and was selected for propagation and test because of its early response compared with the Dignity plants with which it was growing.
Year around flowering of plants propagated at Kirkwood, Mo., by cuttings from the original plant and clones thereof has demonstrated that the distinctive characteristics of this new plant hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed. This new plant has been and is now being propagated by vegetative cuttings at Kirkwood, Mo., West Chicago, Ill., and at Cortez, Fla., and its distinctive characteristics continue to hold true.